


Haul Out the Holly

by adverbally



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Kingsman Winter Fluff Fest 2015, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 18:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5385755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adverbally/pseuds/adverbally
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy wants to decorate the tree. Harry is kind of a shit about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haul Out the Holly

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "decorating" for the Kingsman Winter Fluff Fest.

Eggsy unfolds the cardboard flaps of the small box that holds his Christmas decorations with such caution it is nearly reverent. The cardboard is beginning to wear through at the corners and is half ripped open on one edge, but Eggsy doesn’t have the heart to replace it. Each side is decorated with a Christmas scene, drawn with the shaky confidence of a childish hand-- a lopsided tree, a simple snowman, a messily-colored Santa Claus, and a nearly unrecognizable reindeer. Eggsy had drawn them all himself when he was five years old, his mum would tell him proudly every year. The thought makes Eggsy smile.

Now that Eggsy, Daisy, and his mum had gotten away from the council estate, Eggsy had been delighted to buy his mum some nicer Christmas decorations like the ones she had always admired in the shops. He had been even more pleased when she allowed him to keep some of his favorite childhood decorations with him when he moved out, complete with the box he had colored. 

Eggsy sifts through the top layer of decorations in the box balanced on the arm of the sofa. As he hums along to the Christmas music playing from his phone’s speakers, he doesn’t hear someone else approaching until a pair of arms wraps around his waist from behind. Eggsy is startled until he hears Harry murmur, “What are you doing?”

“Going through these decorations from Mum,” Eggsy replies, pulling out a snowflake-shaped piece of cardstock with pieces of dry macaroni haphazardly glued on. “How’d you like _this_ beauty on your tree?”

Harry leans his head against Eggsy’s. “A masterpiece like this rare Unwin original? I’d be honored.”

“Oh, please,” Eggsy snorts. Harry always tends to be a little too complimentary after Eggsy has returned from a mission, to the point of cloying sweetness. He shuffles some things around in the box until he feels the cool smoothness of glass under his hand. “There’s some nicer ones here, too, lucky for you.” Eggsy holds up a simple glass ball that has swirls of red, green, and silver paint inside, forming a blur that is vaguely reminiscent of Christmas.

“Anything you put on our tree will be lovely,” Harry promises, pressing a quick kiss to Eggsy’s temple. With that, he carefully takes the ornament by the hook dangling from Eggsy’s finger and strolls over to the fresh pine tree that towers over the living room furniture. The tree has already been strung with lights and garlands of ribbon but is bare of ornaments. “Where shall we hang this?” Harry studies the tree critically. 

“In front of a light. It looks nice all lit up,” Eggsy says decisively, though his focus is still devoted to rummaging through the box for another ornament. 

Harry finds a prominent branch at eye level to hook the ornament on, adjusting the angle to maximize the light shining through the painted glass. “How’s that?” Harry calls over his shoulder.

Eggsy looks up and freezes. It’s striking, seeing a little piece of his life before Kingsman looking like it belongs on this gigantic tree in Harry’s house-- the house Eggsy can still hardly believe he gets to live in with the man he loves. It makes Eggsy’s chest feel tight with emotions he can’t quite put a name to.

“Eggsy?” Harry doesn’t even look back at him, instead taking a step back and cocking his head to get a new perspective on where the ornament hangs. “More to the right, do you think?”

“Nah, it’s perfect.” Eggsy grins. “The tree don’t look bad either,” he jokes, knowing Harry gets a kick out of Eggsy’s innuendos even if he won’t admit it.

Harry turns to give Eggsy a pained look. “There’s no need to be so cheesy,” he sighs. 

“Oh, c’mon.” Eggsy sets the box safely on the ground and sidles up to Harry, tucking himself under Harry’s arm to enjoy the view of the tree. “It’s my first Christmas with the love of my life. If I can’t be cheesy now, when can I?”

The exasperated fondness on Harry’s face melts into something softer. “I suppose you have a point,” he admits. 

“I love when you tell me I’m right,” Eggsy says with an obnoxious grin. Before Harry can protest, Eggsy tilts his head up to meet Harry in a chaste kiss. It’s the kind of kiss Eggsy had never thought he’d ever get to experience, a soft familiar press of lips in the glow of the white twinkle lights on the Christmas tree. It’s like something out of a holiday-themed romantic comedy, but it makes Eggsy’s face flush with how pleased he is.

As if Harry is reading his mind, he breathes, “Maybe it isn’t so horrible if you want to be a little cheesy. It is the holidays, after all.” 

“Merry Christmas to me, hm?” Harry’s eyes are so gorgeously dark that Eggsy almost doesn’t want to look away, but he finds he can’t resist the urge to shut his eyes to give Harry another short kiss.

“I might have an idea to make you even merrier,” Harry says lowly as he slips a hand into Eggsy’s back pocket.

Eggsy bursts out laughing before he can stop himself. “You sure have some bad lines for someone who says he hates cheesiness so much,” he teases, though he hugs Harry a little more tightly to soften his comment. “I promise that after the tree’s done, you can make me as _merry_ as you want.” He steps away to go back to his task of sorting through ornaments.

Harry casts a disappointed look at Eggsy’s old, beat-up box, a box which he knows is only the first of at least three boxes of Christmas decorations. “Half the tree?” he bargains. 

“Three-quarters and no more complainin’. Final offer,” Eggsy says firmly, not even looking up. Harry has discovered that Eggsy is surprisingly easy to convince with the right facial expression, and there’s no way Eggsy will give him the satisfaction of victory. 

It takes a moment and a long-suffering sigh before Harry appears in Eggsy’s peripheral vision, standing on the other side of the box and taking in the selection of ornaments before him.

“Thanks, love,” Eggsy tells him cheerfully.

“Oh, my pleasure,” Harry says with a suspicious glee in his voice.

Eggsy looks up to see Harry holding a large paper Christmas tree with a picture of Eggsy glued in the center. Of course it had to have been a school picture of seven year-old Eggsy, with his front teeth missing and an awful cowlick sticking out of his head. 

“Maybe you’re fired from tree decorating duty,” Eggsy says flatly.

Harry raises an eyebrow. “But we’ve just gotten started and I’m having such a lovely time.”

“Good, I wasn’t going to let you off the hook that easily.”

“Excellent, I look forward to finding more blackmail material.”

Eggsy sighs as he sits aside a small paperclip angel. “I’ve created a monster.”

“I’m your monster, darling,” Harry reassures him with a wry raise of his eyebrow.

Eggsy has to crack a smile at that. “Lucky me.”

The embarrassment is worth it later that night, when Eggsy can sit on the sofa next to Harry, cuddled together under a heavy plaid blanket, admiring the tree. _Their_ tree.


End file.
